Riot Girl
by DarkNightmare578
Summary: She was a child raised on the streets until the day her life had changed forever more. VTM:BL. Rated M for Violence, language, and later on a lot of gore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Masquerade Bloodlines, I only own the characters I made in it.**

**Hello, this is the one and only Dark Nightmare back once again to spin a tale, a tale of the secret life of vampire's, so relax and enjoy the show my viewers!**

_October 26th, 2004_

A young girl was seen walking down the street, a pink beanie on her head, a black unzipped jacket over a red tank top, black pants, black boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves was her usual attire. The woman was in her late twenties at least, most people wouldn't believe it since she looked younger than that, her blue eyes traveling around the bar's entrance. It was her birthday yes, but she wanted to have a drink in honor of her friends long gone, Rena, Rex, Scott, Mia, Cat, Henry, Natalie, Eric, Lynn, Trev, and even if she hated her, Amelia. She was always an outcast, but when all of those assholes came at her she fought back without giving a damn about the consequences, she didn't give a fuck about what others thought about her fighting, she only wanted to fight for something better than this shit everybody is made to go through in their daily lives.

"What can I get ya?" asked the bartender.

"Glass of vodka and keep it coming." was her answer.

"Alright then lady." He told her, turning around to grab the vodka bottle.

She normally didn't order vodka, but this was a special case for her, the vodka filled glass was set down in front of her, she reached for it and grabbed a hold of it. Opening her mouth and drinking it.

_That's one..._ she thought quietly.

The second one set in front of her, she again, grabbed it and drank it down, setting the glass in front of her. She was a little buzzed, but she didn't care, she really didn't want to go to her damn birthday party anyways all because of her family being there, only time she even went was when her friends was still around with her. Until one day they all started to up and vanish into thin air, only leaving behind a message saying they couldn't talk with her or be seen with her anymore, some didn't leave any at all. A few weeks later she saw Trev who was one of the people that left a message in a body bag, he was torn apart from some sick twisted thing those people inside that house they found him did. Lynn was shown, but she didn't say anything, she only cried the entire time during their interview of her or at least the part they got until Amelia interrupted, telling them to leave her alone and let her morn the loss of a best friend. Of course the reporter started to argue with her saying that they needed to know what happened, Amelia then started bull rushing them, not through attacking with her hands, but with words instead that caused them to stop interviewing her. Lee thought that it was a good thing because at that rate she would have gone down there and kicked their asses. She noticed the bartender set the third glass down so she once again drank it, she felt tipsy now maybe even drunk with how much vodka she had been drinking, but she didn't give a fuck at the moment, she only wanted to enjoy her birthday the one way she knew how to now. She looked at the guy who came near her with the corner of her eyes, she couldn't exactly remember what happened, but the next thing she knew they was in a apartment, he had a smile on his face when he told her the words. "I want to show you something.…" then bit her neck hard, causing her to scream out from what he was doing.

"Enjoy your gift..…" was his words she had heard before passing out.

Hours had passed by, he was sitting there watching her from a nearby sit in front of the bed, she sits up, noticing her clothes was back on after whatever happened to her last night. She was confused, her neck was hurting, he was smiling at her. She didn't smile back, she wanted to know what the fuck is he and why the hell he fucking bit her like that. Pissed was one way of putting how she was feeling, that was until someone kicked down the door, throwing a stake into the guys heart. She looked at the second man, he stabbed one into her heart as well. His body was picked up first by one of them, then the other grabbed her, both of them was thrown into a van with one destination in mind. The Nocturne Theater was it, Lee knew the road to it well since Rena was a theater fanatic at one point in her life, but she knew better than to say anything about it to her. Rena would blow a gasket if she even said anything wrong about her passion with art, music, and anything else that she enjoyed.

"Get them both on stage and tie up their hands behind their backs, then remove the stakes from their hearts." A man in a suit had said that, was he the one in charge?

She looked around after having the stake pulled out, she only used her eyes to do it since the man behind her might end up smacking her if she did any other movement or even spoke a single word at all. What was running through her mind was that she couldn't believe this bull shit, the suit only just called them here to make a show out of their deaths, the fucking bastard needs to get his ass kicked maybe even sent out on the streets to see what life's like there.

_Its not like the royal asshole gives a damn anyways so why is he in charge? _She thought, keeping her mouth shut and listening to his so called speech.

It was obvious that she wasn't buying a single damn word he was saying, talking about justice and their laws was the only thing she heard and saw. A fucking suit wearing bitch was all he is and all he will be to her, thinking that everyone of them would be buying this load of bull shit the entire time. How wrong was she, her missing group of friends was all in the audience, all of them nearby a red headed college girl, a bald black guy and lastly, a man with a blue jacket that stopped at his elbows. She didn't bother looking up at all due to the fact the guy behind her screamed don't bother to try it just by his appearance at the moment. Just then when she was in the middle of her thoughts, the suit wearing bitches Gorilla is seen standing right next to the jackass who bit her earlier tonight. His sword was above head then right out of nowhere he sliced his head off with that giant meat cleaver he had in his hands, she had a really bad feeling that her head was next on the platter, this night just kept getting better and better by each fucking second. Just as the suit was about to say something…. Something very interesting happened just then.

"THIS IS BULL SHIT!" it was the guy in the blue coat who yelled.

She didn't expect to hear that coming from him of all people seeing as how those two friends of his was restraining the angry man before he decided to do something stupid in his rage, she didn't blame them for holding the guy back at all since he looked angry enough to take down someone on the streets for even looking at him funny. Does this mean she was safe or something all because of him stopping the suit? Her answer came as a yes when her ropes was cut off, the suit saying that he would allow her to live, but she didn't understand why he made that decision when he could of killed her easily if he had a wish to which she bet that he does too want her dead for this. As soon as everyone cleared out, she followed the suit, she was barely listening to what he was saying truthfully, but she caught the part about having to go to Santa Monica and find some guy named Mercurio. She was fine with it, since she planned on kicking his ass as soon as she got done there, no way in hell was she going to let this annoying let bitch make her into his bitch and order her around all the time. If anything she wasn't anybodies bitch at all, they was more or less her bitches instead. She didn't give a damn if he was an important vampire figure or something, he needed to have his ass kicked big time from how she saw it from the stage inside of there.

Maybe even have that pole shoved up his ass removed and beat to death with it so she and everybody else didn't have to deal with him making big speeches. If he wanted something done he should just go out on the streets and talk to everybody from there, work his way up and see how many friends he has just after he does it. If he doesn't do it at all then he's just a fucking coward who is scared shitless of trying to see what the real world looks like without being surrounded by all that ritzy ass stuff and all that, she grew up on the streets with just her mom, her father was dead obviously meaning that she didn't get a chance to meet him when she was younger. It sucked because she really had a wish to see him just one time, but she knew that her wish would never come true at all. Every part of it thanks to whoever it was that killed him during Christmas Eve, it was suppose to be the best time of the year, not when your dead gets capped and dropped by a bunch of two bit gang bangers that was out there thinking that they was the best they was only for them to end up dead in a drive by all because of what their doing or even jail just because they thought representing their colors was more important than living their lives.

Lee herself who was standing outside the Nocturne Theater's back door thought that they was nothing except a bunch of dumb asses who need to learn that not everything is about representing for their damn neighborhoods or whatever it was that their doing right now. Shit, she thinks all gangs are nothing other than a waste of time, people won't respect you for going out there and trying to get your ass killed, they'd only hate you for whatever it is that your trying to do damn it. She knew that from everything she's seen out here on these streets, her mom had no choice other than to live on them with her because of them being evicted from the house by the landlord, she took her days out there as a lesson that she had to keep on surviving unless she wanted to end up dead just like all those gang bangers who thought defending the hood was their way of life. Did they even think about the parents before they did all of this?

No she bet they didn't think about what their thoughts was or anything at all for that matter besides taking out their enemy which would be the other gang members in the different parts of town. That was enough about that, she had to get out of here and figure out where the fuck this Mercurio guy is in town, well that was until she remembered that he's down in Santa Monica, great she had to leave downtown L.A. for that dump? She rather stay here where at least she was familiar with everyone else and the places she's been, she even lived in Hollywood for awhile, except that was also on the streets with a bunch of bums around a fire inside one of those barrels they leave setting out there every damn day there. She wondered why the fuck they even chose to do that when most of them didn't give a shit about anybody out there like she was. Then again people are very strange when it comes to others. She noticed that there was someone out there, it was that other guy in there with Blue Jacket, Red, and Baldy. He was smoking a cigar while she was on stage fixing to get her head chopped off by a fucking Gorilla until Blue Jacket called out that Suit wearing Bitch on the stand just before he could do anything at all. He told her something about learning the ropes before she had to go out to Santa Monica, figuring that she should at least learn what she just got herself into she agreed to it, now he started telling her everything about this unlife.

Rena: October 26th 11:30 p.m. Inside her Diary.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing up there before…. Its like they just decided to throw her on trial as a show, this is why I'm glad to be on the Anarch's side and not the Camarilla's side at all, its like the Cam is filled with nothing besides pompous jackasses who wouldn't know how to even live a normal life without those damn things of their's at all. Me and Rex both came to America from England because we thought our lives would be better, too bad the Camarilla proves our thoughts was wrong the whole time in this town. It's like we're not even allowed to visit old friends from when we was alive, I know we have to stay hidden sure, but is it really that bad if we visit our best friend and talk to them while acting exactly as a human would? Apparently they think so since they won't allow us to even call our relatives to let them know that we're both alright, but I shouldn't waste anymore time on this, Ash wants to see me around 9 p.m. tomorrow meaning I'll have to end my passage here, I'll write in this more tomorrow.

- Renalia

**I figured that I should end it with a diary page from our very own Rena, I always liked her the most out of the group, not just because of her British accent, but also because of her reaction to some of the things that happen in their hour. Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter so please review and if you don't come back later if you dare….. **


End file.
